


Tutoring a Punk

by Glambini



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Adommy - Fandom, Tommy Joe Ratliff - Fandom
Genre: Adam/Tommy - Freeform, Adommy, Glambini, M/M, Tutoring a Punk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-05
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glambini/pseuds/Glambini





	1. Chapter 1

_**Tutoring a Punk**_  
 **Title:** Tutoring a Punk (1 of 3)  
 **Author:**  glambini   
 **Rating:** NC17  
 **Paring** : Tommy/Adam  
 **PROMPT:** High School Fic. Tommy is a punk (think buff Tommy from his MySpace pix). Adam is a studious, theater geek (but looks hot like he does now). They start off disliking each other, then Adam has to tutor Tommy and they end up falling for each other. First time for both.  


He saw them standing at the corner, their usual spot, with that nonchalant air about them. Adam stole a glance at him, just for a moment, and imagined an alternative universe where the new kid hadn't taken up with _that_ group. Something about him looked out of place with rest of the metal wannabe rockers. If he didn't need to walk through the alley to get to dress rehearsal, and if the rehearsal wasn't in ten minutes, Adam would have taken a different route. Clutching costumes and covered in glitter was not the way he wanted to make his first impression. Adam knew the usual jeers would feel different because _he_ was there; Tommy Joe Ratliff, the talk of the entire school, with his blond spikes and creeper tattoos, his dark eyeliner and his goth boots. He was all too pretty to be a Metalhead or Goth. Adam pushed down that wellspring of insecurity that was never too far from the surface; a vestige of his former rounder, ginger-haired self from tenth grade. He'd come a long way in the past two years, but something about Tommy made his confidence crumble. Overcompensating for his lack of inner composure Adam didn't merely walk past the gang of five, he broke into a strut. Adam did pull off a form any runway model would envy, but runway models didn't have to worry about human obstacle courses.

He ended up on a collision course with Shane.

 _Fate just had to be cruel to me_ , Adam thought to himself, trying to pick up the scattered pieces of what was supposed to be the headpiece of his costume, hoping there was enough time to put it back together before the performance next week.

"I'm so sor..." he started, still crouching on the floor, obviously more concerned about the costume than whoever he'd run into.

"Whatever, dude!" Shane dismissed him without another thought.

"Maybe if you didn't have a pound of glitter on, you'd actually be able to see where the fuck you're going and quit bumping into people," the new kid added. Sure, Adam was the weird kid on the block. But the other kids knew not to mess with him. They largely ignored the drama club crowd, who with their over the top make-up and outfits were a fiercely loyal and close-knit group.

"What did you fucking say to me?" Adam growled as he picked himself up. He stood tall, towering over the new kid even with the goth creeper boots the kid had on.

"Nothing man." Shane tried to pull his friend back, get him to back off. Picking fights with drama queen types was not the way to earn street cred, not unless you actually did what no one since Sanchez had the guts to do - beat them into a pulp. Adam packed enough size that no one dared cross him.

Adam stared at Tommy, saw the budging vein in the kid's temple, eyes darkened by anger. Adam wondered vaguely why the new kid had it out for him for no discernible reason. He dusted off the dirt from his outfit, some glitter too, but that was simply collateral damage for the effect. There was no way in hell he was ever going to be friends with the new kid now, so if hate was the only reaction he could elicit, he was aiming for an encore. Staring straight at the new kid, Adam said, to no one in particular, "You might want to keep Newbie here on a leash."

"Why, you..." Tommy lunged for him.

Little as Tommy was, and he was not a huge boy, it took all of the gang to hold him down as Adam laughed and walked away.

After that introduction, Adam and Tommy became enemies. It wasn't a sudden thing. Adam tried smiling at him when they saw each other again, only to be met with a scowl. _If that's how he wants it_ , Adam thought to himself. He also knew how to express displeasure at another's presence. Tommy didn't react to that much better, storming out like Adam was wearing skunk anal squirt. Adam grew resentful. _What did I ever do to him?_ Soon their animosity became overt, a thing their friends had to grapple with and work around. Adam hissed whenever Tommy's name was mentioned in conversation, which given how the new kid was pretty and captured every girl's imagination, was often. Not even his drama team chicks were immune, and Adam hated every minute of it because, of course, he too thought Tommy was cute and hot. Initially he'd calculated that he'd take any reaction from Tommy over indifference, now Adam was not so sure, and that made him really hate Tommy. He hated the way Tommy made him feel, even now. It was a good thing all his interactions with Tommy were across the crowded cafeteria and in the hallways. That was about to change.

Adam was sitting at his usual desk, not all the way back with the goofers, but not front row either. The one empty seat in the class was right next to him, something he paid no mind until Tommy walked through the door.

"Good morning, Mr. Ratliff." Mrs. Potter barked, stern as usual.

"Ma'am," Tommy nodded, holding out a green slip to her, a smile lighting up his face. Adam realized it was the first time he'd ever seen Tommy smile and Adam's cock, never having been involved in their feud, certainly took notice.

"Mr. Ratliff, how do you intend to make up for missing half the semester?" The teacher asked, head tilted to the side as she regarded Tommy over the rim of her glasses.

"Extra homework? I'll do whatever it takes. I really just want to be able to graduate on time." Tommy spoke in bursts of melody, like the valley boy that he was.

"Extra homework won't cut it. This is history class, you have to actually know things to pass your finals." Mrs. Potter crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, it's hardly my fault that there was a mix up with the school transcripts when I transferred," Tommy complained.

"Which is why I have honored the request to join us mid-semester," she conceded. "That is however the only concession I will make. You'll not find me lenient come test time."

"I understand." Tommy nodded, enthused.

"And Adam can tutor you. He's my best student!"

Any other time Adam would have been thrilled at the compliment. He was hardly the best history student, but he was consistent, and passionate, if not about the format the material was presented in, he was passionate about the content. He liked stories, and history was like a collection of stories except they happened to be real. Tommy stared at him, eyes wide with surprise, fidgeting with the chipped black nail polish on his fingers. "I don't need a tutor Mrs. Potter. I am sure Adam has better things to do." Tommy said to gasps and hushed whispers in the class. No one defied Mrs. Potter and lived to tell the story.

"I beg your pardon, young man!" Mrs. Potter punctuated her words with menace.

"I...er...would not want to impose." Tommy's voice was meek this time.

"Tutoring you will keep Adam away from the Drama club long enough to get some work done." Mrs. Potter's statement was met with chuckles from the class as all eyes turned to Adam. He knew it would take a silly excuse, any excuse, to get him out of this. Mrs. Potter couldn't make him tutor Tommy if he didn't want to. Maybe if Tommy wasn't looking at him defiantly, all fierce, and almost daring him to do his worst. "I'll have him up to speed with the class in no time, Mrs. Potter." Adam said, calmly, with a smirk on his face. Your move, Ratliff.

Tommy slammed his backpack against the seat and sat in the seat next to Adam, shoulders slumped. "I didn't know metal heads had backpacks," Adam teased. "Fuck off, Lambert."

"My pleasure." Adam winked. He knew it was upsetting Tommy, and he liked the reaction. It wasn't the hate filled stares and forceful shoves, this was outright panic Tommy was exuding, and Adam liked watching him squirm.

After class, Adam tapped Tommy on the shoulder. "Look, I won't pretend to tutor you and let you crash and burn if that's what you are worried about." Tommy didn't say anything, so he continued. "I mean, I am a really nice guy. I don't know why exactly you hate me, even though we did get off on the wrong foot. I'd never do something mean like that." And to not lose face he quickly added, "Not that I don't hate you, too."

"I do really need the help," Tommy finally said, his voice quivering slightly.

"Tonight. Seven o'clock. My place." Adam scribbled down his phone number on a paper and stuffed it into Tommy's hands.

***

Adam kicked the dirt under his feet as he walked to the car. The Adam he'd been two years ago would never have challenged Tommy so openly for fear of exposing his vulnerability. His deep dark secret gnawed at his insides, mocking the pretend life he lived, where theater was his reality and real life a mere facade. And it was not that he had any excuse either. His family was liberal enough that he wasn't worried about seeking out youth homeless shelters. Still, he feared his inner demons. And a small part believed that if he just never said it out loud, it would be less real. Those three words he feared to utter, obvious as it was to everyone, even in the privacy of his own thoughts. "I am gay."

The animosity between Adam and Tommy was genuine, yet it was part pretense too, at least on his part. Adam knew it wasn't hate that burned his insides when Tommy was near. His cock didn't swell with hate when he'd catch sight of Tommy's blond tipped spikes in a crowd. He hated Tommy because he wanted him and couldn't ever have him, not even as a friend. Yet in a few hours Tommy would knock on his door, walk into his room. Adam remembered the mess he'd left that morning, putting off cleaning his room for way too long. There was no time to stop at the local watering hole for coffee and a chat with his drama posse.

***

It was six-thirty, and Adam pretended to be mildly interested in the chat room on his screen. The sentences rolled off his screen, but he couldn't concentrate long enough to read any of them or contribute to the conversation. He drummed his fingers by the keyboard and stared at the clock. The minute hand had barely moved since the last time and Adam felt time standing still as if to torture him. He ran his hands through his hair in exasperation, finally burying his face in his hands. The shrill ringing of his phone jolted Adam out of his daze and he reached for the iPhone he'd tossed on the bed.

It was Tommy. Adam's heart skipped a beat. _Of course, he'd call. He needed an address and directions._ Adam calmed himself. _Get a grip Lambert. Won't do you any good to sound like a stuttering idiot. You left that scared kid back in tenth grade. Don't slip up now._ He touched the call button. "Hello."

"Hi Adam, it's me, Tommy."

 _I know._ Adam couldn't say that. He'd have to explain to Tommy how he had his number. "Hi," Adam said instead. "You need my address?" he asked, pulling off a nonchalant tone worthy of an Oscar, completely masking his inner turmoil.

"Errr..." Tommy stammered and finally let out all in one breath, "not really. I can't come today."

"Oh." Adam couldn't find the voice to say anything else.

"Well, my cousin took the car, and I'm stuck at home," Tommy explained. "I was wondering if maybe you could, you know, come over here instead."

Just as all the air had rushed out of his lungs initially, it gushed right back in with relief. He was going to see Tommy Joe Ratliff tonight, outside of school, almost like they were friends. "Sure," Adam replied, "I'll be right over."

"Thanks. I feel wrong asking as you are already doing me a favor and we don't like each other much." Tommy said.

"No worries. You'll owe me," Adam chuckled.

"I will," Tommy agreed. "And I hate being indebted to my enemies."

"Is that what I am? Your enemy?" Adam asked, afraid the tremble in his voice would betray the hurt of the words.

"Not tonight." Tommy reassured him. "Tonight you are my tutor, I suppose."

Adam laughed. It was a bitter laugh, but few could tell the difference. "Tutor. Right. And tomorrow?"

"I don't know..." Tommy's voice trailed off.

"See you in a bit." Adam hung up. He was at once both elated - he'd get to see Tommy's room and Tommy in homey clothes - and deflated - even now friendship wasn't even on the table. They were enemies. Tommy had said that. Lost in thought, Adam was halfway to Tommy's. He knew the way. He had been there before; had driven by to catch a glimpse of his nemesis. But Tommy didn't know that; and while they had been talking about being enemies, Adam had forgotten to go through the motions of asking for directions.  



	2. Tutoring a Punk

Adam caught a whiff of detergent in the air as soon as he walked into Tommy's room. Dropping his backpack in the corner by the door he asked, "What'd you do, Ratliff, clean up for me?" Adam didn't miss Tommy's flustered response either. "No!" came the quick denial when Tommy finally found his voice. "It's okay. My room is usually a mess too, unless I am having someone over," he reassured Tommy, subtly letting on that he wasn't sold on that. He walked over to the desk which was still glistening from the freshing applied coat of wood polish. A glass of soda was placed on a coaster and the computer hadn't been used since it's recent cleaning. And it had been very thoroughly cleaned as there were no visible prints on the streak-free screen, mouse and keyboard. The history textbook for class was open. Tommy obviously meant for it to look like he been sitting at the desk flipping through the material. Yet a pile of history reading material from the library neatly stacked in the corner told Adam otherwise. Adam smiled and turned around.

"I always clean my room on Wednesdays. It's my routine. Nothing to do with you." Tommy rambled on, looking down, face plastered with a flush of color. Adam always wondered if there was more to Tommy Joe Ratliff than met the eye, now he was certain there was. Tommy seemed to protest and squirm more than was called for by some friendly teasing. Adam had no idea why. He also couldn't contemplate why right then because now he was staring at the bed. More precisely, at Tommy's bed. The covers lightly crumpled where Tommy'd been sprawled out and pulled down tight around the other corners. Adam took a step back, leaning against the desk, propping himself on his hands, he took a deep breath in an attempt to slow his pulse. "Let's get started then", he said, his voice cracking more than he was comfortable admitting to himself. Being alone with Tommy in a room with a bed didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. All he could think about was what he'd rather be engaged in between the sheets. "Well the books are all here," Tommy walked right into his personal space and reached around him for the stack of books on the desk. Tommy was close enough that Adam could smell the musk of his cologne. As far as torture goes, to whatever bits of his being that had not yet short circuited, this was up there with walking into a candy shop while on still on his diet. He ached to grab Tommy and kiss him - just once - for he was sure there would never be a second time if he stole a kiss from Tommy. Like a cornered wild cat, his first instinct was to lash out. "You really need to reach for those books now, or you just like being up in my face?"

"We don't have much time to cover all this material." Tommy jumped back, clutching the books like one would a life vest out in the open sea. The way he wouldn't look up at him, made Adam remorseful for his words, not that he'd had much choice in the matter, it was that or smother Tommy with a kiss and get gay bashed at school the next day. They stood for for a few moments, neither moving, regarding each other with jittery curiosity. Finally Tommy broke the silence, "Adam?" He gestured toward the chair, stuck between Adam and the desk.

"Oh, my bad." Adam stood aside, letting Tommy pull out the chair. "You can have this one, I'll grab the wooden stool by the door," Adam said, but Tommy objected, "That's not nearly comfortable enough, I could grab you a chair from the study downstairs."

"That's cool. Besides, I could always just chill on the bed." Adam regretted his words as soon as the visual hit him. Adam plus Tommy's bed, even sans Tommy, was as bad an idea as it was an arousing one.

"That might be too comfortable. Wouldn't want to never be rid of your tutelage." Tommy said with smirk, and Adam swallowed - hard.

"You are right, too comfortable is not a good idea." Adam tried masking his turmoil with a laugh. He wanted comfortable. He wanted cozy and snuggled up. "It's you, me and history today." Adam said, grabbing the wooden stool. He needed to sit down and cover up the bulge growing in his pants.

"Yeah like a study ménage-a-trois." Tommy quipped and chuckled.

Adam smiled, perching lightly on the edge of the stool. "Aren't those supposed to be a whole lot more enjoyable?" He asked.

"Well add the word study to anything and the lustre disappears."

"I don't know about you, but a ménage-a-trios with me is definitely special for all involved."

"Not if it involved me too." Tommy declared.

"Aww, don't say that." Adam reprimanded in jest, "I think we'd be hot together. Who could turn us down?"

Tommy didn't say anything, but his face flushed.

"I believe that was a blush, Ratliff."

"Fuck you." Tommy sneered reaching for the textbooks as some form of shield, again.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." Adam warned, laughing. There was nothing funny about the strain in his briefs though, the usual heat burned him up from the inside whenever Tommy ran his hands nervously through his hair, and Tommy was doing that right then. Adam needed to hide, to be somewhere else, be anyone else but the scared redhead hiding inside him. So he did what he always did, he deflected his emotions with words. Talk always came easy to him. "So, history?" He asked Tommy.

"It's cos of the transfer, not like I am a slacker or anything." Tommy replied.

"Aren't you?" Adam asked, but not wanting be confrontational added, "I know I am." Tommy chuckled at that, the sound warming his insides like a hot cup of cocoa on a cold rainy day. "Yeah, I'd much rather be at rehersal than at the library anyday."

"I guess." Tommy nods in response. "Although, with that crowd one wonders why. You are so much cooler than they are."

"And here I thought you hated me."

Adam wasn't quite sure but that seemed like a blush creeping up Tommy's face as he said, "I don't hate you. I find you infuratingly irritating, especially when you are so smug and sure of yourself."

"I'll take that over hate." Adam smiled, tilting his head so he looked at Tommy out of the corner of his eyes.

"Why does it matter to you?" Tommy toyed with his pen's clicker.

"Huh?" It was Adam's turn to stutter, shy.

"Why do you care if I hate you or not?" Tommy was not backing down.

"I..." Adam was going to say he didn't care, that it was all the same to him. He was going to deny the reality of his emotions. But he couldn't. "I guess...I sort of think there is more to you, and that you are cool when you are not trying to be a punk wannabe, maybe I won't mind...terribly...if we were friends." Adam's stutter at the tail of that phrase, gushed out in a single breath, pierced the veil of his self assurance.

"That's never going to happen!" Tommy rose from his chair rather aprubtly. "I need to go downstairs for some ice. Want anything?"

"No thanks..." Adam's voice was numb, numb as he felt hearing never in response to his offer of friendship to Tommy. It was only after Tommy was gone that he noticed the glass on the table was still half full of ice. Whatever the reason Tommy had fled downstairs, it couldn't have been for more ice. A smile crept across Adam's face. Maybe, just maybe, his attraction to Tommy was that of a kindred spirit feeling the tug of his own kind.

"So..." Adam called out as soon as he heard Tommy's footsteps at the door. "You didn't need more ice. Why did you run off?"

Tommy looked at the glass Adam was holding up, the ice shaking within glass as Adam tilted it side to side just enough to make his point without spilling what soda was left in it. Adam accentuated his gesture with arched eyebrows. He knew Tommy was lying to him, he wanted answers.

"I see you are putting your detective skills up to something other than finding your way to my home without directions." Tommy retorted.

Adam wasn't expecting that. Once he'd realized his mistake he hoped it'd escaped Tommy's notice. It hadn't. "I make it my business to know everything about everybody." Adam's acting lessons came in handy again.

"And I make it my business to not share everything." Tommy replied.

Adam put the glass back down and stood up, taking a step forward into Tommy's personal space. "That's the problem isn't it, Ratliff? You don't share anything. And everyone is just looking past you to the person you pretend to be." Adam took another step, forcing Tommy to back into the bed behind them, beating Tommy back as if his words were a sword to flee from. "That's why you hate me, isn't it? You'd be all glittered up but for this macho shield you feel you need. What are you afraid of Ratliff?" Tommy was looking down, away, anywhere but at Adam, as if to block his eyes from the lips that spoke the words he could not block from his ears. "What do you need protection from?" Adam asked. Tommy looked up, gazed into Adam's eyes and bared his soul. "You."

He couldn't recollect just how it happened, or what possessed him, but his lips were crushed against Tommy's. His tongue dove in for a taste as Tommy chewed on his bottom lip. Adam wrapped his arms around Tommy's smaller frame to steady them both. But when Tommy's thigh snaked between his, and Adam felt himself go weak in the knees, he pulled them onto the bed breaking their fall with his arms. Kissing Tommy made Adam's insides flutter, like a hummingbird feeding on a flower of sweet nectar, he couldn't keep still and he couldn't keep quiet. Not that Tommy was faring much better in the quiet department. Their moans bounced off the walls. _Good thing there's no one home,_ Adam thought to himself. _Fucking making out with Tommy Joe Ratliff,_ one voice in his head squealed with glee and another repeated with disbelief.

Adam ground his hips into Tommy, rubbing hardness against hardness, groaning when Tommy arched his back off the bed in response. Not wanting to crush all the air out of the Tommy, he rolled them over. Tommy broke their kiss, propping himself up high enough that they could look at each other. Adam panicked at the blank stare from Tommy. He'd never kissed a boy before, so this meant a lot to him, more because the dreams that haunted his nights paled in comparison to the reality of the actual experience. This has to have mattered, had to have changed things. Just as despair was about to claim him, Tommy curled his lips into a smile, and lowered his head seeking another kiss. That second kiss never happened. A car pulled into the driveway just outside the window and Tommy was off him in an instant. "My mom's home."

"Oh!" Adam muttered, little Adam still confused about the sudden absence of the little heaven it had discovered.

"Get up!" Tommy instructed, a tone shy of yelling, obviously flustered. Adam stood, and watched him smoothen out the bed covers, hiding the evidence of their frolicking. "History!" Tommy pointed to the desk.

By the time Tommy's mum made it upstairs and to the room, both boys were seated dutifully at the desk repeating the details of the Mexican war to each other.

"Hi Tommy, did you...?" Tommy's mum stopped short when she caught sight of Adam. "You have company." She stated simply, her tone implying it was a rare occurrence.

"No!" Tommy replied abruptly, denial his first instinct, then realizing that it didn't even make sense in context corrected, "I don't have company. Adam is here to tutor me in history."

"Oh. I see." She walked into the room hand held out to Adam. "Thanks for taking the time. I really appreciate it."

"It's..."Adam cleared his throat to stop from croaking. "It's my pleasure." He saw Tommy shiver at his words.

"I'll let you get on with it then." And with that, Tommy's mum walked out of the room, leaving them both alone.

"That was close." Adam said to break the silence after she was gone.

"History Adam! Let's get back to it." Tommy requested. "I'd like to pass my test and graduate this year."

They went over three history class notes, stealing longing glances once in a while, but focusing enough to get through the material. Adam loved telling stories, and given his demeanor Tommy liked listening to Adam tell them. They reviewed facts and dates again, just to make sure Tommy had a good grasp of things, and soon it was half past nine. Tommy's mom came to the door to ask if Adam wanted to stay for dinner. That didn't sound like a bad idea to Adam, who looked to Tommy for a cue and found a panic stricken boy starring back at him. Maybe Tommy was simply uncomfortable with him around his mom. After all, if anyone could read his I-have-just-been-kissed-by-Tommy-Joe-Ratliff-grin it would be his mom, so he understood Tommy not wanting him at a family dinner just yet. "Thank you Mrs. Ratliff. I appreciate the offer, but I have to be on my way already. Maybe some other time." Tommy turned to his mother, his face flushed with relief, "Yeah mom, next time."

They were standing at the front door when Adam realized he wasn't going to get another kiss that night. There were kids playing in the yard across from the house and Tommy's mom was shuffling between the kitchen and the living room. Wanting to touch Tommy, reassure himself he'd not imagined their connection, Adam reached out and ran his fingers across his arm. He felt Tommy shiver in response before grabbing at his hand as he let go, gripping his fingers tight. Tommy's lips curled up into a half smile, and just like that Adam's spirits headed for Pluto. _I didn't imagine it. This, whatever this is, is real._

"Tomorrow?" Adam whispered, half question, half promise. Tommy simply nodded and let go. He left Adam outside and headed back into the house. _I guess he's not the sort for long goodbyes,_ Adam chuckled to himself.

Years later, when Adam would be asked to pick his one moment of perfect happiness --- this would be the night he'd think back on.

***

The next morning Adam got to school early, hoping to catch a glimpse of Tommy before the morning bell rang. He didn't. In fact he didn't see Tommy at all until lunch. He was seated at the cafeteria with Danielle and some friends when Tommy and Shane walked by. "Hi Tommy!" He called out with a smile and wave. Tommy seemed to mutter something to Shane, but Adam didn't care because the two boys were walking towards them. If Shane was part of the Tommy package, Adam figured he could live with that.

"Hi Adam!" Tommy said, his voice flat.

"Tommy, Shane." Adam acknowledged them both.

"Look. Let's get something straight. You are my history tutor. We are not friends and we won't ever be friends." Tommy's arched brows asked for objections from Adam.

"But..." Adam's protest sprung from his heart before his mind could squelch it.

"Do you honestly believe I would choose to spend any time around you if I wasn't being forced to? Don't mistake my trying to make our history sessions a less nasty pill to swallow for a truce." Tommy warned.

"I distinctly remember a heck of a lot of swallowing going on, none of it nasty." Adam felt like a scorpion had stung him, and it hurt so much he couldn't even cry out.

"What the fuck did you say?" Tommy questioned.

"Never mind Ratliff, you wanted to set me straight. We're straight." Adam got up from the table, his appetite gone.

"Good!" Tommy called after him as he walked away, his friend Danielle on his heels. "Adam wait up! What was that all about?"

"Just leave me alone, Danielle. I don't want to, can't, talk about it."

"Are you okay?" Danielle asked.

"When am I never okay?" Adam's reply was coy.

"See you at rehearsal later?" She asked.

"Sure babe." Adam hugged her before walking away. He pushed the door at the end of the hallway open with more force than was required, letting it slam back shut with a bang. Away from everyone for a moment, Adam punched the wall. _He had to be the only gay boy alive born without a gaydar. How could he have been so wrong? Why did it hurt so fucking much..._


	3. Tutoring a Punk

  
Adam was at the drama club's popular hangout coffee shop expecting a call from Danielle when he felt his phone vibrate. _She must have found parking close by_ , Adam thought reaching into his pocket for the phone. It wasn't Danielle calling.

"Hi, Tommy," Adam hardened the tone of his voice.

"I...was...wondering when you'd have time for our next tutoring session," Tommy was hesitant.

"I have rehearsal today, so it won't be until tomorrow," Adam informed him.

"Tomorrow then." Tommy let out a sigh, "Look Adam, I am sorry about earlier. I just..."

"I'm busy, Tommy. Anything else?" Adam was curt.

"No. That was it. You know. History. That's all I care about." Tommy was rambling, but finally asked, "your place? What's the address?"

"No. Not my fucking place. I'll book the study room at the library for 3 PM." Adam could barely keep himself from yelling into the phone.

"Okay. Study room. Library. 3 PM," Tommy repeated. "See you..." Adam hung up before Tommy could finish his sentence.

"Who was that?" Danielle asked, sitting herself across the table from Adam. He hadn't seen her enter the store. Wriggling his phone back into his pocket, he replied, "Nobody. Let's have some dessert, shall we? I have a craving for something sweet."

***

It was ten past three, and Adam was still hanging around back-stage playing with the stage lights to pass time. He'd gone to the library right after school, made the 3 PM reservation for the study room, and then bolted. No way he was going to sit around waiting for Tommy to show. Not after Tommy put him down like that at lunch yesterday. He flung his shoulder bag over his neck, so the strap cut across his chest. He looked at his watch, fifteen minutes late was rather rude, but Tommy didn't deserve any consideration from him. He'd probably be justified to outright refuse to tutor him anymore, not that it was that simple - it never was with Tommy Joe Ratliff. Even now, hurt as he was, knowing that nothing was going to come of it, he still wanted to see Tommy - spend time with him, make him smile. It was this weakness for the blond spike-haired vixen that had Adam hating his own guts, or lack thereof. He was head over heels and Tommy couldn't care less. Worse yet, his secret was now shared with the one person he was most vulnerable to. Adam couldn't think of a more pathetic situation. It took him the allotted five minutes to get to the library. His heart almost leaped out of his chest when he saw Tommy seated on the stairs outside, but he walked past without stopping to acknowledge him.

"I've been waiting for you!" Tommy called after him.

Adam tried ignoring the shuffling behind him.

"Are you still mad at me?" Tommy asked.

Adam turned abruptly, causing Tommy to run into his larger frame. "Get over yourself, Ratliff. I had stuff to do. It isn't always about you." Except that it was. But Adam was not about to admit that, or admit that he liked feeling Tommy against him even just for a second as accidental as it was.

Being in the library was supposed to be neutral, not ramp up his desire to rumple the sheets with Tommy, and it was. Only it wasn't the room that was the problem, Tommy was his problem. And being in the library did nothing to diminish what he felt whenever Tommy was near. Even worse, now he'd placed them in a room-sized, noise-proof fishbowl. It had been a great idea yesterday. Sitting across the study table from Tommy, he was re-thinking that theory already. While trying to fish out his class notes, Adam scattered his pens across the table. They both reached for the pens. Adam knew he'd seen a spark, where their hands had touched, to match the jolt he'd felt. He was also certain that any passer-by could tell he was smitten with Tommy Joe Ratliff. Adam cursed the stars. At least in his room, there would have been no other witnesses to his ordeal.

"Adam..." Tommy started. But, Adam wasn't having it. "Don't!" he instructed.

"I was confused. Didn't mean to," Tommy tried again.

"What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you get?" Adam asked, standing to emphasize his point.

"I am just trying to fucking apologize!" Tommy mirrored Adam by standing up too, his own words laced with exasperation instead.

"What exactly are you apologizing for? Kissing me back? Being true to asshole form the next day? It's vintage Ratliff, isn't it? Why was I even surprised?" Adam was furious, and grateful the fish-bowl was sound-proof. He wasn't doing a good job keeping his voice as neutral as his expression.

"I'm sorry. I really am. Do you want me to ask Mrs. Potter to assign me another tutor?"

Adam didn't really want Tommy to ask for another tutor. He couldn't say that though. He couldn't be that weak. "In the mean time, let's not waste more of my time. Sit!" He held his breath, half-expecting Tommy to leave anyway. He stared at the desk, too afraid to look up, in case his eyes did the pleading for him.

Tommy didn't leave. He sat down, pulling his chair closer to the desk in the process. "Truce?"

Adam was relieved. "Truce."

In a few minutes they were back to history. Back to Adam talking and Tommy listening, and their smiles told the story of two boys enjoying each other's company.

Hours later, when darkness had enveloped the day, Adam and Tommy made their way to the parking lot behind the library.

"I don't think I've ever been at the library this late before," Adam admitted.

"Dude, I'd never even been to the library before," Tommy chuckled.

"That doesn't count, you just got transferred," Adam pointed out.

"Adam..." Tommy called out in a strained whisper, falling a few steps behind.

Adam turned to see Tommy fade into the shadows of the bushes that surrounded the parking lot.

"Tommy?" He took a step towards him, worried Tommy had injured himself in some way.

"The other day..." Tommy spoke in a quiet voice, "when you kissed me..."

Adam's heart sank. _Tommy wanted the cover of shadows to talk about this? Whatever happened to the truce that had been working out so well?_ Adam wasn't about to let him claim it'd been one-sided. "I kissed you and I fucking shouldn't have, but don't go lay it all on me. I was there, remember? You kissed me back." He'd been about to say something else, but he couldn't remember what that was because Tommy's lips were crushed against his. It took a moment to register fully so he just stood there for a while, not responding, while Tommy kissed him. That didn't last long though, his dick went from hard to harder in 0.3 secs, and his arms wrapped around Tommy. His tongue didn't need bidding to dance with Tommy's either. It only took one taste and, like a recovering alcoholic, he disappeared into an abyss drunk with desire.

It was Tommy who finally pulled away. "Now we're even." Tommy licked his lips and ran off to his car, leaving a bewildered Adam staring into the night after him.

Adam made it home in a daze. He touched his lips randomly all night until sleep finally claimed him, re-living the kiss, trying and failing to decipher the enigma that was Tommy Joe Ratliff.

***  
Adam picked up the phone to call Tommy at least a hundred times over the weekend. They could have squeezed in another study session, but Adam decided to play it safe - no sudden moves. In truth, Adam was simply not brave enough to hit the call button.

Monday morning it was Adam who noticed Tommy from a distance, standing around like he was waiting for someone. No way he was making the same mistake twice. Adam turned around and walked in the opposite direction. He couldn't handle the cold shoulder, not again, not after that kiss. He wanted to hang onto his fantasy for just a while longer before it shattered against the reality of an indifferent Tommy. He took the long route to his locker. His morning class was math. Adam sighed. This was going to be a long day.

It was not until after third period that he saw Tommy again. What seemed like a smile started to form on Tommy's lips. Adam, though, was certain it wasn't for him. It couldn't be. He looked away, concerned he'd be caught staring, and walked away in a hurry. He actually was in a hurry; the ringing bell announced the mini-break over.

Adam was strutting to the cafeteria for lunch, as usual, with Danielle on his arm, when he spotted Tommy and the gang at the doorway. He noticed Tommy wave the guys in and just hang out by the door aimlessly. If Tommy wanted to get him alone so he could warn him off again, Adam wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. "Danielle, lets go grab lunch somewhere. I don't much feel like cafeteria food."

"I'm broke till next week. Probably shouldn't have splurged on that extra pair of boots at the mall."

"I'm buying!" Whatever it took to get him away from Tommy. "In 'n Out?" Adam knew Danielle would find it difficult to resist a free lunch of delicious burgers. "We could go to the gym later, work it off." Those were the magic words.

"Okay! Okay!" Danielle chuckled, pulling him toward the exit and away from Tommy.

He couldn't have noticed that Tommy's gaze followed them as they walked away, or known that all traces of Tommy's hesitant smile vanished with him.

School was over, most all the students had already left, and Adam was walking towards his locker. The weight of the phone in his pocket a reminder that he had a phone call to make, a tutoring appointment to schedule with Tommy, after which, the fantasy would end. He was surprised to find Tommy leaning against the edge of that row of lockers. Tommy's locker space was nowhere near there. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he said nothing. He opened his locker and put away his books, trying to ignore the fact that Tommy was standing only a few feet from him.

"Hi, Lambert," Tommy said from right behind him - so close Adam was startled. "Fuck, Ratliff. You scared the shit outta me, sneaking up on me like that." Adam turned around. Tommy was standing close. Not so close that anyone would think anything of it, but much too close for Adam to handle.

"Have you been avoiding me, Lambert?"

Adam didn't want to consider the answer to that. "I was just meaning to call you. See when you wanted to schedule our next session."

"Study session..." Tommy leaned in and lowered his voice, "or kissing session?"

Shocked at Tommy's forwardness, Adam replied honestly, "Is there a difference?" eliciting a hearty laugh from Tommy. "I guess not." Tommy said. It was official, there was no figuring out Tommy Joe Ratliff for him. Adam could only echo Tommy's laughter, and that, he did.

"So. History. Today, tomorrow?" Tommy asked.

"Today. Tomorrow is dress rehearsal. The big show's on Thursday," Adam replied.

"Bigger than the last show you were preparing for when we first met?"

Adam laughed,"Same performance, different big show. We don't have that many chances to perform for an actual audience. They're all big shows to us."

"You love an audience, don't you?" Tommy asked.

"I like the spotlight, yes," Adam replied

"I could tell," Tommy said.

"You've seen the show?" Adam asked, surprised.

Tommy nodded, "The very next week. You were majestic. I heard you sing and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since."

"Did you just..." Adam pinched himself.

"Yes, I just admitted I'm gay." Tommy said.

"Oh. Cos that's not what I heard. I heard you admitting you are into me," Adam said with an elated smile.

"That's like the chicken and egg dilemma. Am I gay because I like you, or do I like you because I am gay?"

"Right now I am too hung up on the 'you like me' part to care," Adam grinned.

"What about you?" Tommy asked.

"What about me?" Adam was confused.

"You've avoided me all day. I'm not really sure what to think any more," Tommy said.

"I didn't want a replay of day-after our first kiss. I'm sorry," Adam said truthfully.

"So, you do like me?" Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Like you?" Adam was far beyond like, but if that was Tommy's choice of words, he wouldn't leap ahead. "Isn't it fucking obvious? I kissed you first," Adam reminded him.

"Yes, you did," Tommy nodded. "Sooo. My place?"

"For history or a kiss?" Adam liked that Tommy seemed to enjoy the teasing.

"Both!" Tommy chuckled. "Although I must warn you, if we stop after a kiss again I am likely to kill someone and claim an insanity defense. Driven insane with frustration, and it'd work too. After all, this is Hollywood."

Adam laughed at Tommy's macabre sense of humor. "How about my house this time? "What time do you want to come over?" Adam asked. Tommy's face was a mix of shock and delight as he realized what Adam had just said. "Now?" Adam suggested hopefully.

"I thought you'd never ask. Yes!" Tommy grinned one of those huge, I-am-so-fucking-happy grins that lit up his entire face. It was almost like his ears were grinning, too.

"You want to drive behind me? Or you worried about keeping up in traffic?" Adam asked.

"I actually..." Tommy paused, clearly torn about what he was about to reveal. "You're not the only one who knows his way without an address."

"You...?"

Tommy nodded. "That's why I was wound tight as the spring on a mousetrap that first day. I was excited you'd been stalking me, too, worried that you wouldn't make a move, and terrified that you would."

"Why did you..?" Adam didn't get to finish his question.

"The next day I was paralyzed. It might have been just another kiss for you. It was my first. With a guy. It was overwhelming and so intense. I couldn't process it, so I tried to ctrl-alt-delete it," Tommy said.

"And?" Adam asked, shutting the locker.

"It didn't work. I regretted it as soon as I said the words," Tommy admitted.

"The school hallway is an unusual choice for a confessional," Adam joked, motioning for Tommy to walk with him.

Tommy walked after Adam laughing, "Yeah, it is."

Adam could hardly take his mind off the not-stopping-at-kissing they had planned. His mom was not going to be home until much later. She'd left him a message which he listened to on the drive, checking for the Toyota in his rear-view mirror to make sure Tommy was on his tail.

After Tommy inspected Adam's room, he suggested they start with some history. Which was just as well because Tommy needed the help and, despite the talk, they were both inexperienced --- not really certain how to go about the not-stopping-at-kissing thing they had planned.

After they were done with the War of 1812, Tommy called a timeout. "Hey, you got some soda?" he asked Adam.

"Sure!" Adam went downstairs to grab them sodas and returned to find Tommy sprawled out on his bed.

"I think we need a break, don't you?" Tommy stretched his arms out so his back arched off the bed.

Adam walked over to Tommy, set the sodas down on the bed-side table, and dropped onto the bed next to him. Lying in the bed, next to Tommy, Adam suddenly felt very shy. His brain wasn't fully functional anymore because all the circulation had been re-routed by Tommy's proximity - not that firing synapses would have been able to figure out what to do, in what order, and how to do it properly.

"Adam," Tommy whispered.

"Yeah," Adam turned to breathe in the scent of cologne, hair gel and Tommy essence rolling off the nape of Tommy's neck, where perfect hair met perfect skin. He ran a finger along the divide, making Tommy tremble in response. "You've got beautiful skin."

"Do you want to see more of it?" Tommy asked, his voice crackling as he spoke.

"That's a good idea. You undress and I stay dressed," Adam let his fingers slide down and along Tommy's collar bone.

"Why?" Tommy asked. "I want to see you nekkid."

"I'm not nearly as pretty as you. All freckles," Adam said, not playing for sympathy as much as needing to give Tommy fair warning.

"And I want to kiss every last freckle," Tommy's coy smile said he meant it too.

"Oh! You'd be surprised the places I have freckles," Adam chuckled.

"On your cock?" Tommy asked biting down on his lower lip, cheeks staining red.

Adam nodded.

"Then I want to start with those freckles," Tommy tugged at Adam's belt buckle, "give me a hand here."

This was one request Adam was more than happy to oblige. He unbuckled his belt, opened his fly and slid his pants down his hips, while Tommy watched. "The shorts too!" _These aren't called shorts, they are boxer briefs!_ Adam's inner fashion guru was incensed, but not enough to keep his hard cock, or Tommy, waiting. "Your cock is so huge!" Tommy's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he saw Adam drop his _shorts_.

"Freckled and small, would have been much," Adam laughed. It was nervous laughter. An attempt to hide his insecurity about his body, his skin.

Tommy didn't seem to be listening though. He stared transfixed at Adam's cock, reaching for it like it held the elixir of life. "It's perfect," Tommy murmured, touching his lips to a freckle.

Adam closed his eyes when he felt Tommy's lips on him, bit on his lips when Tommy kissed another freckle, then another, until every freckle on his cock had been adorned with feather-light kisses.

"Tommeh!" Adam called out when Tommy licked the drop of precum that had formed on the tip of his dick. "You taste so fucking good," he heard Tommy say, or rather he felt Tommy say, against his cock that twitched at every word. "I'm going to fucking come," Adam warned.

"Not before I suck you real good," Tommy replied.

Adam couldn't keep his eyes closed. He wanted, needed, to see Tommy - make sure this was no dream. Feeling Tommy's lips engulf him was enough to rock his world. Seeing Tommy's lips wrapped around his cock was like pulling on the yarn of a knitted fabric, he came undone. Adam fought the impending orgasm for as long as he could. "I'm gonna cum," he croaked out the warning, but Tommy didn't let up. Instead Tommy sucked faster and harder, demanding Adam's surrender. And surrender he did as shudders coursed through him, his every muscle clamped tight riding the wave. "Tommeh!" He screamed, spurting jet after jet of cum into lips that lapped it all up.

Still in a post-orgasmic daze Adam pulled Tommy up against him, "that was..."

"Fanfuckingtastic," Tommy supplied, licking his lips for every last drop.

"Yeah," Adam nuzzled the gelled blond locks, "not sure I'll be half as good." His hands had already started working on Tommy's shirt. He wanted to see all of Tommy. With some help from Tommy, he managed to pull the Depeche-Mode t-shirt off. "Gosh, you are beautiful," Adam ran his hands over the pale, cream-colored smoothness of Tommy's torso. He ran his thumb over a taunt nipple and noticed Tommy grab a fist-full of the bed cover, so he lingered. Adam watched Tommy dig in his heels and arch his back off the bed. "Adaaaam," Tommy cried out, biting his lip.

"Sensitive nipples?" Adam asked, taking one into his mouth.

"Yes," Tommy groaned when Adam's lips clamped down tighter.

Adam's hands went exploring. They caressed every bit of skin, discovering Tommy's body inch by inch. "I love it when you quiver under my touch," Adam said, his hot breath teasing the wet nipple it had worked up as he spoke; Tommy trembled. "It's like there's a live wire connecting nipple to ass," Tommy explained, blushing at the admission.

"Your ass, eh?" Adam smiled mischievously, "I think we should play with this wire from the other end." Tommy's blush deepened. Adam got on his knees and helped Tommy wriggle out of his pants. Tommy's underwear also ended up in the pile of clothes on the floor and Adam stopped to admire the full Monty. Adam stretched over so he could reach the drawer with his stash of gay porn and, more importantly, lube. He grabbed the lube and slid back into place beside Tommy, lips aligned with Tommy's nipple. For once, Adam was grateful for his larger frame, and Tommy's smaller build, because it meant he could reach under Tommy's hips, between his crack and to the boyflower within from that position. He lubed up a finger and pressed against Tommy's hole, sucking down on a nipple - Tommy groaned. Adam teased Tommy's hole for a while, promising without delivering, until Tommy was whimpering with need. Still twirling his tongue around a nipple, Adam lubed up his finger some more and this time he didn't tease. He felt his finger slip bit by bit into the tightness of Tommy's ass and he felt his recently spent cock twitch with want again. "Tommeh," he moaned, shifting himself so his hard cock was rubbing against Tommy's thigh. He curled his finger inside Tommy, seeking out that spot he'd read about. He knew when he found it because Tommy jerked, and twitched, and cried out his name, "Adaaam." He sucked down harder on Tommy's nipple and felt him shudder. Tommy reflexively reached for his cock to take himself over the edge, and Adam, unable to attend to that bit too, encouraged him, "that's it baby." Adam massaged that spot inside and his tongue plucked Tommy's nipple until he felt Tommy spasm with release. He looked up to watch Tommy come; head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut, teeth biting lip - Tommy was something to behold and Adam milked him from the inside by jabbing at his prostate until the last of his shudders rippled through cresting around Adam's finger. Tommy was finished but Adam wasn't, he licked the stray drops of cum that had landed on Tommy's chest, creeping down until he reached the cum that had pooled in Tommy's palm. He savored the taste, devoured every drop, licked between Tommy's fingers until there was not a trace of cum left. With a trail of kisses along his path, he climbed up to claim Tommy's lips. For the first time that day, with cum soaked mouths, they kissed.

  
**  
Tuesday proved to be a hectic day for Adam. He'd woken up to a text from Tommy; a simple " :) "and nothing else, but it was more than enough. Somehow they weren't able to get around to meeting during school, and Adam was headed for dress rehearsal. The audience was mostly the cast and crew not involved in the current scene, a few overly-enthusiastic parents, and the janitorial staff, but Adam also noticed the signature blond spikes in the audience. And he wasn't alone. Tommy had brought a friend.

After the show, Adam's still trying to change out of his costume and tights when there was a knock on the door of the dressing room. It wasn't a real dressing room, just a make-shift one that required a lot of make-believe to pass for one.

"Come in," Adam called out. He knew it would be Tommy. He wasn't wrong.

"Danielle pointed out the dressing room. I thought I'd be the gentleman courting his lover, like in those oldie movies." Tommy held out a bag.

Adam grabbed the bag and pulled Tommy in for a kiss. It was supposed to be a quick happy-to-see-you kiss, but as always happened when their lips touched and tongues get involved - the tongues took over.

Finally, Adam pulled away and looked into the package. It was something red. He dug deeper. It was something wrapped in something red. Adam pulled it all out of the bag, gently so he wouldn't break what had been so carefully wrapped. It was the part of his costume that got broken when he'd first met Tommy. The director had convinced Adam it wasn't necessary for the role, so he never got a new piece. He looked at Tommy. "I don't even know what to say," he said.

"Then say nothing," Tommy instructed. "Kiss me."

Adam was happy to comply. He set the ceramic half-face mask on the table and pulled Tommy against him. They made out until Adam's hardness filled in the tights he still wore. "I have to change," he informed Tommy.

Adam took off the tights, and slipped into his favorite pair of jeans. He was still self conscious about his freckled body, so he turned around to change his shirt, hoping Tommy would look away while he did.

T-shirt pulled over his head, he noticed what his gift had been wrapped in and he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked.

"You own a red boa?" Adam teased.

"Well, I needed to wrap the mask in something." Tommy protested.

Adam turned around still smiling.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"At least you didn't try to pass it off as your mom's," Adam teased.

Tommy chewed on his lips, "It's mine."

"I think you'd look gorgeous in it." Adam reached out to pull back a stray strand of Tommy's hair.

"Boys aren't supposed to be gorgeous...or purdy." Tommy said, letting Adam know, by the tone of his voice, that's just what he wanted to be.

"It's your life. You can make the rules." Adam drew Tommy closer. "Besides, I'd like purdy."

"You would?" Tommy looked at him wide eyed.

"Let's see you work that boa," Adam asked, grinding their lower bodies together, so Tommy could feel just how much he'd like him purdy.

Tommy grabbed the boa from Adam, stepped back and wrapped it around his neck, doing a pirouette to show off for Adam.

"Gorgeous. Purdy." Adam blew Tommy a kiss like one would blow a diva on a stage. "Grow out your hair, add a bit of make up, sprinkle on some glitter and it'd be a complete package." Adam grabbed a tube of glitter from the dresser.

"Much as I'd like to indulge you. Sean is outside waiting for me. I could not explain away the glitter."

Adam was going to tell him he didn't owe anyone an explanation, then he remembered that a few days ago Tommy hadn't been comfortable enough to be his friend. Baby steps, Adam, baby steps. "Thanks," Adam pointed to the costume piece.

"You're welcome," Tommy said, sliding into Adam's arms again.

Danielle and Sean, having grown tired of waiting outside, choose that moment to barge into the dressing room.

"Since when are you guys friends, much less snugly and huggy?" Sean asked surprised and obviously teasing, as he often teased Tommy.

"Who said anything about being friends?" Tommy replied before Adam could reply.

"So you two are..." Sean couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"An item?" Danielle supplied.

"You guys have a problem with that?" Adam asked, standing straighter so that his size was factored into the response.

"No problemo, bro," Sean was no fool, besides he wanted to ask Danielle out and crossing Adam would keep him off her good books.

"Of course not, Adam! Lucky stud that you are snaggin' yourself every girl's heart-throb." Danielle gave him a friendly punch to the arm.

"So you guys going to be out at school?" Sean asked.

Tommy looked at Adam, "We are not going to hide or anything."

"But," Adam interjected, "neither is it anyone's business."

"Yeah!" Tommy wrapped his arms around Adam tighter.

"I am a private kind of guy." Adam pulled aside the blond lock of hair that had collapsed under the weight of Tommy's hair gel.

"Says the man that loves to perform for as large an audience as can fit into the auditorium," Tommy chuckled.

"That's the thanks I get for tutoring a punk," Adam whined.

"No." Tommy lifted himself on tiptoes and paused before kissing Adam to say, "This is the thanks you get for tutoring a punk."


End file.
